


Hidden in Plain Sight

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Femslash February 2016 [18]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polis is the centre of The Commander's power and influence. However, it is also the gathering point for The Commander's enemies. In the midst of the power struggles of the Coalition Lexa finds solace in her relationship with Clarke...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden in Plain Sight

“Fuck,” the word slipped from Clarke’s mouth as a hiss. The blonde haired woman arched her neck backwards, exposed the column of her throat to her partner, and combed her fingers through the woman’s loose hair. “You are far too good at that.”

“I’ve had lessons,” The woman murmured in reply, their voice tinged with desire whilst their chest rumbled with amusement. “It would be poor form for the Heda of the Thirteen Clans to be unable to please their lovers.” 

“You can’t be…” Clarke swallowed the remainder of her sentence as she tightened her fingers within Lexa’s hair. “Don’t tell me that you’ve had actual fucking lessons.”

Clarke felt the curve of Lexa’s smile as the dark haired woman pressed her mouth to the crook of Clarke’s neck. Lexa let her teeth nip and tug on the tender flesh until a series of bites and bruises snaked up the length of Clarke’s throat. “We are told to please our partners,” Lexa husked, her voice deepening as she nudged her nose against the underside of Clarke’s jaw and tightened her hands around the woman’s hips. “We are told to put their needs above our own, to make sure that they are fulfilled, and cared for—it is the Trikru way.” 

“Well,” Clarke whispered, rocking her hips forward to grind against the flat plane of Lexa’s stomach, “remind me to thank the person who came up with that tradition.” 

“Sha ai Niron,” Lexa hummed in reply, dipping her head to nibble at the ridge of Clarke’s collarbone as she pushed the woman’s shirt up to expose her stomach. Lexa’s fingers traced across the soft skin, traversing the faint contours of Clarke’s muscles and the outline of her ribcage, before she cupped her palm around one of Clarke’s breasts. The nails of Lexa’s opposite hand scratched pink lines into the pale skin of her hip as she encouraged the roll of Clarke’s body.

“Fuck,” Clarke repeated, biting the inside of her cheek, rocking forward to grind against Lexa’s abdomen. “Jok ai op.” 

Lexa’s eyes flashed—desire pounded through her veins, compounded by the way that Clarke’s tongue wrapped around the form of her Mother Tongue—need throbbed between Lexa’s thighs, hot and demanding. Lexa squeezed Clarke’s breast, kneading the tender flesh, and rolled her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. “It is a pity that none but the Commander can sit on my throne,” the dark haired woman murmured, her voice a rough husk, and her tone laced with desire. “I should like to see you perched upon it, spread over the seat of my power, exposed beneath my hand.” 

“So, do it.” Clarke groaned racking her nails across Lexa’s scalp as she clutched at the woman’s skull tugging her upwards to push their mouths together. 

“Perhaps when you rule the Coalition at my side as my Queen.” Lexa muttered. The woman slid her hands down to grip Clarke’s ass, lifting the woman as she rose off her throne. “Even in private there are some traditions we must maintain ai Hodnes.” 

“Then take me somewhere you can fuck me, Leksa.” Clarke whispered, wrapping her legs around Lexa’s hips, a teasing smile spreading across her mouth.

Lexa’s eyes danced—amusement, arousal, and affection warring in her gaze—as she turned away from her throne carrying Clarke between the cotton blinds and out onto the balcony behind the throne room. “Here,” she whispered, pushing Clarke’s back against the outside wall of her tower, “for all of Polis to hear, but for none but me to see.” 

“I thought…” Clarke words trailed off into nothingness as she looked into the softness of Lexa’s forest green eyes.

“Ai laik Heda,” Lexa said, brushing her nose against the curve of Clarke’s cheek, caressing the woman’s skin. “Ba, ai laik yun. I cannot be one and not the other. I cannot proclaim our relationship to Polis yet, not until you are seen to be separate from your people, but here no one will know for sure.” 

“This is your tower,” Clarke murmured, stroking her fingers through Lexa’s hair. “Surely your people will assume…?”

“I’m sure some will.” Lexa agreed with a smirk and a dip of her chin. “However, many will be hesitant to assume anything about their Commander without evidence.”

Clarke let a bark of laughter escape her lips before bending her head to press her mouth to Lexa’s lips. “And,” she whispered, “hearing me screaming Heda’s name won’t be evidence enough?”

“From up here?” Lexa chuckled with a teasing smile spread across her lips. “None will know.”

“Sneaky,” Clarke said, her chest vibrating with amusement, but Lexa did not allow the sound to escape by sealing her mouth over Clarke’s lips. 

“Intelligent.” Lexa breathed into Clarke’s mouth before pushing her tongue between the woman’s lips.

Lexa let her tongue slide across Clarke’s teeth, and caress the tender flesh inside her mouth while she slid her right hand between their bodies to cup Clarke’s crotch. The tips of Lexa’s fingers slid over the soft fabric of Clarke’s trousers, denim made soft and pliable by the long years of their use, before she caught the button and twisted it undone. In one swift movement Lexa pushed her hand inside Clarke’s trousers and behind the waistband of her underwear to brush across the damp folds of the woman’s pussy. 

“Jok,” Clarke groaned, digging her nails into Lexa’s shoulders as she rolled her hips forward into the woman’s hand. “Faster, beja, snap.” 

The corners of Lexa’s lips lifted as she rotated the heel of her hand to grind up against the tip of Clarke’s clit. “This is want you want, isn’t it Klark?” Lexa purred Clarke’s name and brushed her lips across the woman’s earlobe before nibbling at the soft skin.

“Yes.” Clarke hissed as she dragged her nails across Lexa’s shoulders. “More.”

“Patience ai Hodnes.” Lexa teased. The woman rolled her palm against Clarke’s pussy, and stroked the tips of her fingertips up through the gathering fluid. “Won, tu, thri?” 

The blonde haired woman bucked her hips forward rocking her body down onto Lexa’s fingers in an attempt to force them to breach her entrance. “Two,” The woman grunted, biting the inside of her cheek when Lexa’s hand shifted and two fingers pressed up against the outside of her cunt. “Fuck, Leksa, nau.” 

“Sha ai Niron,” Lexa breathed out.

The dark haired woman curled her two fingers and pushed them through the ring of muscles at Clarke’s entrance to sink inside her cunt. The tips of Lexa’s fingers brushed across the woman’s inner walls, probing and curling, caressing the sensitive flesh. 

“Snap Leksa, snap.” Clarke begged, racking her hands through Lexa’s hair to tug her head up until she could press their mouths together. Clarke’s desperate breaths fanned across Lexa’s lips, and her words rushed into Lexa’s mouth.

Lexa hiked Clarke up higher, holding her against the wall with one hand underneath her ass, to push her fingers in deeper. Lexa thrust quickly, building her rhythm to the desperate hitches of Clarke’s breathing and the throb of the woman’s pulse underneath her tongue. Her mouth bit, licked, and sucked marks onto the column of Clarke’s throat littering it with the evidence of her affection—her desire.

“Come,” Lexa husked the word into Clarke’s throat letting it rumble across the woman’s skin. “Nau, miya nau Klark.”

“Thri Leksa, thri.” Clarke babbled as her walls rippled around Lexa’s fingers. Her body hung on the edge, itching to squeeze Lexa’s fingers and flood her palm. “Beja Niron.” 

The dark haired woman slid her fingers out of Clarke’s pussy, and let a handful of heart beats linger before she curled a third finger beside the other two and thrust upwards. Her fingers sank into Clarke’s cunt, stretched it enough to make the woman’s muscles burn, before tilting upwards to pound against her g-spot with every inward push. Clarke’s body arched backward. Her hands clutched at Lexa’s shoulders. Her fingernails dug into tanned flesh. Lexa thrust hard, dragging her fingers across Clarke’s inner walls as she ground her palm against the woman’s clit.

“Miya nau,” Lexa growled biting at Clarke’s collarbones. 

Clarke’s mouth fell open. Her body tightened, hanging suspended in the air, still and silent between one thrust and the next. Then, she crumbled. Her pussy squeezed around Lexa’s fingers. It clenched around them, clamping down as a strangled version of Lexa’s name fell from her lips. Lexa softened the curl of her fingertips, holding her fingers immobile inside Clarke’s passage, while she peppered soft kisses across the top of the woman’s chest. 

“Fuck,” Clarke groaned, her head rolling backwards against the wall of the tower. “Seriously, you’re too good at that.”

“It’s a talent,” Lexa joked with a soft smile spread across her lips. “Can you stand?”

“Fuck no.” Clarke laughed reaching out to play with the soft strands of hair at the base of Lexa’s neck. “My legs are jelly now.”

“Then,” Lexa smirked, “I will carry you.” 

“What about your guards?” Clarke murmured with a lift of her eyebrow, ignoring the pulse of heat that rippled down her spine at the expression on Lexa’s face.

“They are taught not to see that which they are not meant to see.” Lexa replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders. “Do not worry ai Hodnes. You will not be exposed yet. My enemies are still too numerous and hidden for that.” 

“All right,” Clarke hummed leaning down to brush her mouth against Lexa’s lips, “then, take me to bed, I want to return the favour.” 

“Sha ai Hodnes.” Lexa whispered against Clarke’s mouth.


End file.
